Oh, my God
by Taylorama
Summary: OK, I lost a bet, and I had to write a story based on a pairing I'm not 100% sure of, but I won't tell you readers. So you have to open the story to find out. New character alert! Oh, and sorry if the first chapter is a little lacluster. It's 10 at night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, the pairing was NOT, I repeat NOT my idea, but I lost a bet so it's Leo/Nancy. Now my friend Neena is making me write a story with this pairing and I have to add a few characters. Jed and Abbey have a fourth daughter, Carrie, and she has a few friends named Lola, Neena, Logan, Chase, and Michael (this might also be a Zoey 101 crossover). On to the story.

"Oh, my God"

Nancy McNally was spending yet another late night in her office. Her thoughts wandered over to Election night about a month ago. Oh God. She didn't want to think about that night. Or _him. _Soon after, she looked up to see Carrie Bartlet walk into the office.

"Hey," Carrie said as she sat down on Nancy's couch.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"The usual; working on something that I can't tell you or the rest of the nation," Nancy smiled at her.

"I'm studying for a killer science test and you have my notebook for God knows what reason."

"Oh yeah." But as she stood up to get it, she began to feel nauceus. Nancy grabbed her stomach and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Nancy?" Carrie called after her.

Carrie knew something was wrong and ran after her. She could hear Nancy throwing up, and went over to see CJ, thinking she might know what's wrong.

"CJ-"

"What are you doing-"

"I'll explain later. Are you busy?"

CJ looked at her pile of work. Low to moderate. "Not really."

"Good, come with me."

They walked over to the bathroom that Nancy had flung herself into. CJ grabbed her purse, looking for any Pepto-Bismal.

"Can you find anything?"

"Find anything? It's like a pharmacy in here! You've got your vitamins, your hormones-"

Carrie and CJ slowly met each other's gaze. They were both thinking the same thing. Just then, Nancy somewhat staggered out of the bathroom. Carrie and CJ look at her while Carrie held up a bottle of hormones.

"When were you gonna tell us?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The three of them had assembled in CJ's office. Nancy was pale with guilt on having people know about her baby. Neither of the others really knew what to say. Finally, after glancing at the time, CJ found her voice.

"How far along are you?"

"About a month."

"Are you starting to show?" This came from Carrie.

"A little bit, but not much."

"Nancy, you know that the press will have a party with this-"

"Seriously. Conga lines, piniatas, and cake."

CJ shot a pointed glance towards Carrie and continued. "And the three of us both know the first thing out of their mouths-"

"I know."

"Well? Who's the father?" Carrie anxiously awaited her response.

Nancy leaned over and whispered in Carrie's ear. Carrie's face showed shock and disbelief. "Come again?"

Nancy repeated her answer loud enough for CJ to hear. "Russell."

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the lackluster first chapter. I'm writing this and studying for a science test at the same time, so I'm kind of distracted. But I'll try to make the other chapters better.

CJ looked at the other two in shock. "I'm sorry, I thought you said that the father was Bingo Beanhead Russell."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "I did. We were drunk on election night, and his wife wasn't home, and we just-" She broke off, unable to continue.

"Yeah," Carrie finished for her.

They sat there for a minute before CJ suggested they just go home and face the issue the next day when Nancy had to tell the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nancy tossed and turned while trying to sleep. Her thoughts kept wandering to that night. She wasn't the type of person to just get drunk and have sex, but for reasons she couldn't even begin to fathom, she found Bingo Bob simply irresistible. Which was odd, she figured, seeing how Leo has always had a thing for her, and the feeling was mutual. There. She had finally admitted that to herself. But neither of them had let themselves go any further than some flirty banter here and there. She sighed. When will he understand? Or should the question be when will she?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you mean she's _pregnant_?" Neena asked one of her best friends the next day before class started.

"I can't belive it myself," Carrie responded.

"It's just that she isn't the type of person to just get pregnant," Lola seconded.

"Wait, _who's_ preggers?" Logan leaned over in his seat, causing Chase and Michael to follow.

"First of all, don't say that so loud," Neena replied, "And second of all, Nancy."

"McNally?"

"No, the other Nancy," Carrie said.

"Wow," was all Chase could muster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright," CJ said as she paced in her office, "We are going to walk into the Oval and tell the President that you are…?"

"Pregnant," Nancy finished.

"Right," Michael continued the breifing, "Not only will you tell the Prez, but you'll tell….?"

"The Senior Staff."

"OK," Carrie said, "You are ready, young padawan."

They walked into the Oval Office then. Everyone was there, as expected. Nacy took a deep breath and said, "Guys, there's something I have to tell you…."

TBC….


End file.
